


give up

by itscalledtrust



Series: a mine of m rated captain swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Missing Scene, New York City Serenade, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Smut, cs ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscalledtrust/pseuds/itscalledtrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Bedroom Hymns by Florence and the Machine, here is my take on the scene that we all know was missed in "New York City Serenade".<br/>Takes place after Walsh reveals his true identity and before the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give up

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Bedroom Hymns by Florence and the Machine, here is my first M fic. This is also my interpretatiton of the “missing scene” from New York City Serenade. Hope you enjoy, follow, favorite, and check out my other OUAT stories, all which can also be found on my tumblr ( its-called-trust-swan . tumblr . com). So here it is:
> 
> give in; 1359 words (aka the longest fic I have ever written)

If Emma had to choose a place to give in, it’d be here. In Hook’s arms. The only place she wants to be. She could die here and would be happy.

“Hook, I don’t give a damn anymore. I want you. I want you now,” she whispers furiously in his ear, nipping at his lip and running her hand up and down his hair clad chest. He stiffens under her touch, seemingly begging for more and more. She knows she won’t stop. Not now. No matter what her mind tells her. She’s listening to her gut now. Something she hadn’t done in a while. She’d been too clouded by the possibility of happiness to even hear it out before. In her gut, she always knew something was up about Walsh. He was too perfect. Too poised. Too in love with her and too willing to put a ring on her damn finger. She didn’t understand why he was rushing things. But now she did. Now that she could see him for what he really was, a monster.

And then here was Hook. Right in front of her with his shirt torn open and more ruggedly handsome than ever. His blue eyes stood out against his dark brown hair. He presses his forehead to hers, drinking in her own green eyes and pleading for the permission to go on. That was just the kind of pirate he was. It surprises Emma that he can be so patient and so passionate.

After nodding her head in defeat, he kissed her passionately again, and she grips his collar and wraps her legs around his torso as he carries her to the bed in the back room of the loft. **  
**After months of denying her feelings for the bloody pirate, she had finally given in, and fuck, did it ever feel good. He tugs at her dress with his hooked hand and dropped her onto the bed, flipping her with his good hand to undo the zipper. She let him. There was nothing she could do to stop the outpour of her bottled up emotions. She would let him do anything if just to please her selfish desire of having him. She felt him straddle the back of her thighs as he undid her dress zipper with his good hand and didn’t stop him when he began planting small kisses on her back. She shudders at the feel of him snapping her bra strap with his hook.

           “Fuck, Hook, what the hell are you doing?” she shouts, her face half buried in the comforter.

            “Darling, as much as this contraption of yours intrigues me, I don’t have a bloody clue of what to do when it comes to taking the damn thing off.” She twists her legs and sits up so that he is straddling her knees as she slides her dress down seductively. He tenses up and strokes her hair gently as she twists her arms around her back and slowly undoes the bra clasp, pulling the damn thing off and flinging it across the room as she kisses him feverishly and pulls at his jacket, aching for him to take it off. To take everything off for her. **  
**“JESUS,” he whispers, “you’re the sexiest lady I’ve ever met, Swan.”

            “And it’s about time you became the sexiest man I’ve ever seen,” she replies, trailing kisses down his stubble lined jaw.

It’s downright hot when he does the same to her. **  
**“God fucking Jesus,” she half shouts, feeling his hands run across her bare skin as he kisses her, trailing down to her stomach. He latches his fingers in her underwear and snaps the elastic, causing her to shriek again and she’s eager to rip anything that’s in between her and Hook out of the way, but her dress isn’t even off yet. It’s still around her waist and thighs. She pulls herself out from under his legs to pull the dress off of her and toss it on the floor. Meanwhile, Hook has taken to throwing his jacket and top off of himself. Emma grabs the belt loops of his pants before he could take anything else off. ****  
She flips him over so that she is on top of him now, hovering over him as he stares at her, wide eyed and waiting.

“I’m gonna hate myself for saying this,” she whispers in his ear in between the small kisses she plants on his neck, “but never thought I’d be able to let anyone in again. Never thought I’d be able to trust anyone, let alone a pirate. But the thing is, I just didn’t want you to get hurt. I loved you too much. I love you too fucking much.” **  
**It was the bloody truth and it felt so fucking good to say it.

Her hands began exploring his bare chest again, already addicted to the soft feel of his

goddamn chest hair as he kissed her with passion and force. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take of all this teasing without exploding.

“My darling… Emma…” he says in between groans of desire as she kisses his stomach and uses his hips as leverage, “you don’t even know how much I love you. How long I’ve been waiting for you to confess your feelings for me.” And in that instant, Emma knows that there is never going to be an end to this night. She would love him forever. This man. This pirate who never gave up on her, who believed in her the whole time.

            There would be no regrets about this night. Never any regrets. Not tonight nor on any other.

            She began playing with his silver belt buckle, unhinging it and pulling it out of the belt loops of his pants. He smirked. That smirk made Emma go mad. She threw the belt across the room and ached to undo the button of his leather pants and kissed him with a desire she had never felt before. It was never right. Not until today. **  
** Emma felt Hook press up against her, kissing her neck violently, as she dug her nails into the skin on his back, most likely drawing blood. If he was going to leave her bruised, she would leave him bloody. It was only fair, after all, for them both to have battle wounds. After a moment, Hook slid off his leather pants, leaving them both sitting there in just their underwear. Slowly but surely she drank it all in, Hook at her whim, doe-eyed and love-struck… and herself, sitting there, probably not looking much different. She turns to rest her head on Hook’s shoulder.

“No regrets,” she whispers, “I want this. I want you.”

* * *

 

            The next morning, Emma woke to the sound of sizzling on the stovetop. The scattered clothes that had been tossed around over the course of the night had been picked up and placed on the footstool at the end of her bed. Rubbing her sleep filled eyes clear, it dawned on her that she was both naked and cold, and that the sizzling in the kitchen was a side effect of the cooking the man she had just made love to was doing. She smiled as she pulled on her bra and panties and wrapped herself in a blanket. Pancakes were already on the table.

            “Killian,” she said, using his real name for the first time since they reunited, “you didn’t have to do all of this.”

            “On the contrary, my love, I wanted to.” Emma smiled at the pirate, dressed in his sexy leather pants and nothing else. She rested her head on his shoulder, catching a glimpse at the time in the process. 5:30 AM. The sun wasn’t even up yet. But it was perfect. Considering Henry wouldn’t be home until 7:30, she had plenty of time to relax with the man she had come to realize meant more to her than any other guy she had let in her heart. She’d been keeping out the only good one.

But now, those days are gone. She’s let him in. And she never wants him out. ****  
  



End file.
